Alex Tickles Gloria
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. On the train ride to the next circus in the middle of the night, Alex discovers a literally laughable fact about Gloria, and capitalizes on it in the most fun, hilarious way possible!


Hi, everybody! I recently saw Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and since I liked it as much as I did, which was a lot, I decided I would publish a hilarious comedy fanfic in which Alex and Gloria, my top two favorite characters of the series, engage in literally laughable fun! So here is a fanfic in which Alex tickles the hell out of Gloria.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place AFTER the events of Madagascar 3.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Madagascar franchise.

Alex Tickles Gloria

It was in the middle of the night, where all of everyone who was part of the circus animal group, including the newly joined Alex, Gloria, Melman and Marty, were either asleep or having a chat. In the case of Alex and Gloria, who just happened to be in the same train car alone with one another, it was the latter. Gloria was saying: "So, Alex, I wonder which circus we'll be going to next? ""Hey, all I can say is, your guess is as a good as mine, but I look forward to it one way or the other!" Alex said, tapping his tail on the ground in anticipation of how much of a show he was going to put on with his dancing skills, talent, reputation and popularity. Along with what he'd learned about the art of circus acting. Gloria told him: "I completely agree with you, Alex. It will be such great fun in the best way…"

Suddenly, Gloria felt the tuft of Alex's tail sweep/brush over her belly and down through her belly button, Alex not noticing how his bouncing tail was getting increasingly close as he got more excited about what the future held. Instantaneously, she fell onto her back and burst on out into uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" she let out. Alex was surprised, going: "Huh? Gloria, what's so funny? Why are you laughing so much and so hard all of a sudden?" Gloria, once she could speak again, replied through what was left of her giggles and snorts: "It…was…hahaha…it was your tail…brushing up against…ha, ha, ha, ha…my belly like that…" "Huh?" asked a confused Alex, but then he did not take long to put the pieces together, and got a fiendish idea for some new fun, while an equally fiendish grin now appeared upon his face.

He put his paws down onto Gloria's belly, to which she gasped in astounded, startled surprise, and asked her: "Gloria, it couldn't be that you're ticklish, could it?" Gloria then let out a gasp, and Alex leered: "I'm right, aren't I?" "Yes, I admit it! I'm incomprehensibly, along with excessively ticklish, and especially on my belly and in my belly button, by far my weak points and most ticklish spots! But please, don't tickle me! I'm begging you!" "Sorry, Gloria! There's no way I can refrain from tickling you now!" Alex told her. "It's become utterly inevitable, I'm afraid!" So he rapidly and mercilessly tickled her all over her big, fat belly like crazy using his fingers, along with using those same fingers to tickle her navel. There was nothing Gloria could do at all, and she began laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP IT, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHALEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEX! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TICKLISH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'REHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE KILLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "No can do, Gloria!" Alex replied. "I'm having way, way too much fun here, though I'll admit I just got tired of using my fingers to tickle that soft, flabby, round paunch of yours. So I believe I will use my tail and claws instead!"

And sure enough, he lightly ran his claws over her large gut this way and that, along with using the tuft of his tail to tickle her belly button and to wipe over her belly in a way that tickled like mad. Additionally, he lightly ran his claws in circles over her belly, plus he used first his left index finger claw and then his right index finger claw to run lightly in circles through and around her belly button, and it was driving Gloria nuts. By now, she was laughing so hard that floods of tears were coming out of her eyes this way and that. Gloria laughed loudly: "HAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA T THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEH EHEHEHE CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAFT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But Alex continued on with this until he decided he wanted to tickle silly the giant hill of blubber that was Gloria's quivering, ticklish belly with his tongue instead of his claws, tuft or fingers. And so he, after saying: "Okay, Gloria, it's time for me to switch to my next means of tickling fun! You're gonna feel real tongue tied, or should I say tongue tickled, when once you discover what is!" He licked her belly over and over and over, along with sticking his tongue on into her belly button and moving it this way and that within it, and Gloria exploded into louder laughter than ever, with more tears than before coming out of her eyes(which was saying a lot): "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA! NAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAT! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONG UE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LICKING! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHE HEHEHEHEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCEHEHEHEHEH EHEHEHE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALEX! I'M GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HE! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHETHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HE!I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGG ING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAL EX, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND THIS NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Once Alex was done with this form of tickling, he said: "Okay, time to wrap this up, and do so in the biggest, most fun way possible! Only one way to do that, of course!" When Gloria's eyes were rid of enough tears to see clearly, she could see he had his fingers, claws, tongue and tail all in the position to tickle her, which made her realize what he meant to do immediately. As soon as she realized this, she cried out: "ALEX, NO! PLEASE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT! COME ON, YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! PAH-LEASE DON'T TICKLE ME ANY MORE NOW! I BESEECH YOU!" "I'm afraid your request is denied, Gloria." Alex answered. "I've come this far, and it just wouldn't be realistic to stop at all, much less here at the grand finale of it all." With that, he drove his fingers, tail, tongue and claws down onto Gloria's immense belly, and he tickled her all over it, along with tickling her belly button. His fingers missed not an inch of Gloria's belly or umbilicus, nor did his claws, which he ran lightly over her belly and into her belly button at an even faster rate. His tongue also licked every square inch of Gloria's gigantic beach ball of a belly, and did not miss a bit of her navel, either. Finally, there was how the tuft of his tail saw to it that every last area and region of Gloria's massive mountain of a midriff got all around tickled, and so did every last space and millimeter of her belly button.

As this happened, Gloria laughed the loudest she had during this whole tickling time(and that's quite a statement)while the most tears of the entire time came out of her eyes(again, that is really saying something)and ran down her face, plus she peed herself laughing this time. All the while of this, she could not speak even between laughs, and could do nothing but laugh so very helplessly under Alex's tormenting tickle torture. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she burst out. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAWOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEWO HOHOHOHOHOHOWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By the time Alex was done, Gloria was a quivering, shaking, helpless mass of hysterics, with tears coming out of every direction of her eyes and down her face, and her peeing herself a lot more, too. She was clearly a mess of laughter, and it took her quite a while to get back to her normal state even though Alex stopped tickling her completely once he was finished, satisfied and done with his fun time. When she was back to normal, though, she said: "Alex, I am going to squash you good for that! How dare you make a tickling toy out of me!" But Alex could tell by her playful tone of voice and the smile on her face that she didn't truly mean it. Still, he did say to her: "Aw, come on, Gloria! Isn't that a little extreme? I was just having some fun, and you've been great fun for me! In fact, I think, for your hilarious cooperation and how I can tell I was, in truth, having a lot more fun than you were, you deserve something nice done for you! And, since my sense of irony is intact…" He rubbed, massaged and patted Gloria's belly in the perfect way that did not tickle at all, in contrast to what he'd previously been doing, and Gloria quickly took a liking to it. She said: "Oh…ALEX! AAAAAAH, that feels so good! Please, keep it up! I like it a lot…" "I thought you would." Alex smiled gently. He continued to do it as Gloria lay back on down on her back, going into a happy bliss of a secure trance as her belly rub of a nice massage, caress, pat and stroke on her glamorous gut kept up and felt nicer with each passing second. And, when, after a while, she could tell she was going to fall asleep, she pulled Alex down so his head would land on her belly and, when he realized what she was doing and why, he happily let his head fall into her belly as so to use it as a soft, squishy, warm, giant pillow.

After she held him closely in the form of a hug with her hands and he embraced her as well(to the extent he could around such an enormous waist as hers), both fell asleep and would wake up the next morning feeling so refreshed, happy and warm, and although Gloria was not going to find a lover in Alex like she had in Melman, nor was Alex going to find love in Gloria like he had in Gia, the two nevertheless enjoyed this one-night bond they were having in what, in a loose sense, could be looked at as a brother/sister kind of way.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
